


All I ask

by Sara_Darling



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Based on an Adele Song, I know this song is techinaclly about them having sex, I'm more of an emotion person, Is this an AU, M/M, Marooned, Mick like really loves Len, No Dialogue, Not Beta Read, Songfic, abandoned by len, but that's gross, the team are jerks, time masters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Darling/pseuds/Sara_Darling
Summary: Mick would do anything for Lenny. Even if it meant he had to get ride of himself.





	

I will leave my heart at the door  
I won't say a word  
They've all been said before, you know  
So why don't we just play pretend  
Like we're not scared of what's coming next  
Or scared of having nothing left?  


Mick knew from the moment they stepped on this stupid tin can that he and Lenny were over. He fell into step with these hero’s to easily for Mick to catch up to him. Mick would never be a hero, something the rest of the team liked to point out whenever they could. All he was good for was brute muscle and setting shit on fire. So he did what he did best. He gave Lenny a reason to leave him.  


The incident in 2046 had been a stroke of luck. Lenny was stubborn as fuck and none of his usual schemes to get him to leave him alone were working. He almost resorted to setting Haircut on fire. Mick knew when Len turned to someone after he left it was likely to be the Boy Scout or Birdie. Lenny hated being alone for any long period of time. He liked having someone there to listen to his puns and bounce ideas off of. Mick didn’t have to light anyone on fire though. Instead he got to step into the criminal role he played so well. He always thought Lenny knew he wasn’t really like that. Maybe Mick didn’t know him as well as he thought.  


Look, don't get me wrong  
I know there is no tomorrow  
All I ask is  


Being grumpy and irritable afterwards wasn’t entirely an act. Whatever ‘mission’ came after 2046 would be his last with this crew. Maybe his last ever. Depends on how mad at him he made Lenny. Mick was hoping for the latter if he was being honest. A life without Lenny wasn’t a life he ever wanted to have to lead.  


The Time Pirates were unexpected and interesting. Mick wondered how one went about hijacking a space ship. Not that he would ever let it show that he found them interesting. The rest of the team would just simplify it and spoon feed it to him and he wasn’t in the mood to deal with them. Truth be told he was starting to lose his nerve What if something happened to Lenny and he wasn’t there to protect him? Maybe he should just suck it up and be what Lenny needed him to be? All of his doubts washed away after his conversation with Hunter while being held prisoner by the pirates.  


If this is my last night with you  
Hold me like I'm more than just a friend  
Give me a memory I can use  
Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do  
It matters how this ends  
Cause what if I never love again?  


Betraying the team was easy. They were all rightfully pissed off at him, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. They had no right to judge him after the way they treated him. At least that’s what Mick told himself. He only had to be strong a little while longer. No one wanted muscle with feelings or a brain. Lenny used to but people change. The team won the fight, not that Mick expected anything else. The shit he had spewed about returning to 2016 had been for show.  


I don't need your honesty, it's already in your eyes  
And I'm sure my eyes, they speak for me  
No one knows me like you do  
And since you're the only one that mattered  
Tell me, who do I run to?  


The first thing Mick noticed upon waking up was how hardened Lenny’s face was. His eyes betrayed nothing, but the pinch around them told Mick how guilty he felt for having to do this. Mick hated making Lenny feel bad so he did what he could to take the guilt away. He shouted and taunted and told him to kill him. It was easy, all things he had said before. At least that’s what he told himself  


The truth is, Mick doesn’t have anyone other than Lenny and Lisa. He had killed his whole family in a fire so big he couldn’t tear his eyes away long enough to scream when the flames ate at his skin. Mick wasn’t good with people and never bothered making any friends but the stupid kid that almost got shanked on his first day of juvie and his annoying kid sister. They were all he needed. Mick guesses the feeling wasn’t mutual.  


Now, don't get me wrong  
I know there is no tomorrow  
All I ask is  


So it was a relief when Lenny pointed his gun at his head. Mick shut his eyes tight. He allowed the tears he had been holding back for who knows how long to drip silently down his cheeks. But he felt the icy blast shoot passed him. When he felt brave enough to open his eyes again Lenny was standing in front of him. His eyes narrowed when Mick muttered the three words he had wanted to say for nearly thirty years now. How could anyone not fall in love with Lenny with his long legs and sharp mind? Only idiots couldn’t see his beauty. Almost like an apology, Lenny lent his head down to where Mick was kneeling in the dirt to press a kiss to his lips. The hard metal of the gun to the side of his head is exactly what he expects to feel and still the most painful thing he’s felt.  


If this is my last night with you  
Hold me like I'm more than just a friend  
Give me a memory I can use  
Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do  
It matters how this ends  
Cause what if I never love again?  


He has a lot of time to think while he’s stranded in the woods. Mostly he thinks about Lenny, but that’s not a surprise. Lenny was all Mick could think about even before he abandoned him. Mick thinks about he and Lenny never actually said they were dating. He thinks about the affectionate way Lenny called him his partner. Thinks about how Lenny never bothered sleeping with anyone else even when they were ‘broken up’. He thinks about how Lenny knew he always did. He thinks about how Lisa used to make jokes about them getting married. He thinks about the ring he stole for Lenny during his first and only solo mission during their partnership. He thinks about the one Lenny stole for him in return and how he still wears it around his neck. He thinks about how much he misses Lisa. He thinks about her smile and her eyes in the sunshine and how he helped raise her. He thinks about how much he misses Lenny. He thinks about how much he loves him.  


But mostly Mick thinks about how he wishes Lenny had killed him.  


Let this be our lesson in love  
Let this be the way we remember us  
I don't wanna be cruel or vicious  
And I ain't asking for forgiveness  
All I ask is...  


The Time Masters find him years and years after Lenny leaves him. Even after all this time Mick loves Lenny more than anything else. Who cares if he’s killing rats to eat? He’s figured out how to set fire with the sticks and he has a picture of Lenny and Lisa in his pocket that keeps him grounded. He used to be in the picture as well but it made him so made he ripped himself out and burnt it. If he couldn’t be with Lenny than what right does the picture version have to be?  
Mick doesn’t go willing with the Time Masters but he’s alone and there are too many. It takes them lifetimes to break him. To turn his love and adoration of Lenny and Lisa into burning hatred. He laughs and laughs when they tell him what he’ll be called. He hit himself with a fucking car. Even the strongest must break eventually and- without Lenny to keep him going- Mick shatters.  


If this is my last night with you  
Hold me like I'm more than just a friend  
Give me a memory I can use  
Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do  
It matters how this ends  
Cause what if I never love again?  


Chronos knows only one emotion. He doesn’t understand the way his chest feels when they talk of Leonard and Lisa Snart. He hates it and it strengthens his resolve to kill them. Chronos knows the story of what they did to Mick Rory. Knows how he gave them everything and they left him. Chronos doesn’t care for Rory and his emotional way of dealing with things. But he will avenge the man he used to be if it kills him.  


Rory used to wish that Snart had killed him. Chronos will make Snart wish he had as well.


End file.
